Wolves
by DespiteGatsby
Summary: So go on and throw me to the Wolves... and run.


**Disclaimer: I do not own RE.**

**Ok so one of my favorite songs in the whole wide world is called Wolves by Ego Likeness! They are a wonderful band and this song just reminds me of Claire and Wesker because I guess I can't think of anything else at the moment. I'm really itching to write this so here I go!**

_**Go on and throw them to the wolves my sweet angels.  
>Go on and lead them to the woods and run.<br>You say you're not afraid when the bright sun falls away.  
>But I know you're a liar you tend to give it away.<strong>_

"_I know that things are broken…" _He had said to her that night. She was so oblivious to the real threat: Him.

She wanted to tell herself that it was a lie, but that everything he whispered into her ears was true in so many ways it was farfetched. Although, he did tell her that he would _never _harm her and that she could believe.

Albert Wesker was as cynical as they come and he wound his claws around her Claire's world and took the hypothetical reins of life. She was able to adjust to his company, but he still struck fear into her very core, that she would never deny. He was possessive, something that Claire found very… animal but, then again, Wesker wasn't human anymore. He was much more, something beyond the thoughts of the Christian's bibles that they bow to and something beyond anyone's wildest dreams… A God.

It peeked Claire's curiosity so much that she occasionally found herself asking him what it was like to be so invincible. He would then chuckle at her, that one that adopted a likeness of a mock yet, he was still interested in what you had to say.

Wesker was also, and Claire found this out long ago, mysterious. He had two sides that she was aware of. She had experienced both yes, believe it or not, good and bad. Good was when he wanted to waltz in her living room to an imaginary tune. Good was when he wanted to hold her, take her, and sweep her away with his glorious charm. Now bad was when he didn't make eye contact. He would be in a funk to a point where his own silence drove him crazy. Bad was when he showed a side of him that was too animal to be legal. A possible schizophrenic side that was uncontrollable. He would look at you with those burning orbs that hungered for your blood all over his hands. You could not hush him; you could not hold him down. Wesker would pitch a fury that would send a bull running for cover. It triggered once and a while… and Claire never knew how to settle him. She would try and reassure him that he was still the same man, and that he wouldn't succumb to the other side.

Never in her life had Claire seen a man such as Wesker break down heave like a starved animal. Venerability was not an option, for it made errors and errors were unacceptable.

Claire felt awful lying to Chris about Wesker… she felt as if she was betraying him because, in a sick sense, she was. He was so concerned for Claire all the time and Claire began to lie when Wesker began to appear. She was most likely the most terrible sister ever. But she just couldn't say 'no' to Wesker.

_**And I think it's quite likely, I'm a terrible girl inside.  
>And you hate my intuition as I hate my stupid rhymes.<strong>_

She could not deny loving Wesker… she didn't hate him, for he had showed her a side of him that she thought never existed. Something that welled deep within that was covered in stone. Wesker didn't express emotion where it was not necessary and this was one of the things that she had tweaked about his personality. She taught him how to appreciate common beauty as if it was created by the hands of Gods, and she taught him how to rectify his problems if they were something to be had with care.

On some days, they would sit in the park on a bench that they had favored…

_Wesker looked up as the wind began to tousle the leaves on the tree above their heads. It was an apple blossom that had just begun to shake its pink flowers onto the sidewalk. Claire hadn't seen him so observant and it pleased her to know that the cause of his human-like emotions were because of herself. She wanted Wesker to look at the world and not see a bubbling cesspool of waste and disgrace, but a livable environment that was suitable for him… for them. _

_Wesker reached up and plucked a fully-bloomed flower from the open as it sailed down from the Mother Tree. Claire looked up at him, her blue eyes tearing away his stone cold expression until she gained a smile from him. He then tucked the flower on her ear so it rested in the wave of her hair. "You are so beautiful, Claire." _

Those memories had come back to what had now been a day of reckoning, for she was on her way to Chris' apartment. The day had steadily grown from sunshine to a light rain.

_**If you need me I'll be around, you can ask me any questions.  
>I'll tell you whatever you think you need to hear, any lie or confession.<br>And if you need me I'll be right here, in the seas or in the quarries.  
>I'll have all my papers and books and calligraphy pens to tell your brilliant story.<strong>_

The days had grown longer… longer without his presence to be had. He had been gone for quite some time now.

When he had departed, he had told Claire something that she shall not soon forget: _"Don't let them lie to you."_

It had been a fact that the whole world was against Wesker yet, that didn't stop him from climbing the ladder and achieving was his. The goals of a madman were set quite high when his expectations were also quite high. He had served his time, done his duties, and how now begun on the road of leadership. His peers would frown down upon him but he would crush the competition, crush what was left of his humanity as well as Umbrella.

Wiping that smug smile right off their faces.

Wesker only abided by his rules and the only person to ever defy him was Claire. She told him 'no' when he wanted a 'yes.' She told him to stand down when he was getting up. Claire was never afraid to show Wesker that he wasn't doing it right or that he was doing it much too fast. He needed to slow down but nobody had the balls to slam on his breaks.

Yet his statement, don't let the lie to you, was still welling within her head. She needed to subdue her problems yet, other held her back. Scrutiny of her loved ones, and the threat of disownment. Claire had to tell herself that all was well, Wesker was right. Although, nothing would ever be the same really.

_**And I think it's quite likely I'm a terrible girl inside…**_

_**And you hate my intuition as I hate my wretched pride.**_

She was sitting at a stoplight, no one else around. The rain had washed itself upon her windshield, making the red of the light seem distorted. Claire slammed on the gas and made a U-turn, she wasn't going to see Chris anymore, fuck that… if the world could wait, than so could he.

She was going to see Albert.

XXXXX

The trails were empty… the rain had gotten them slick and quite dangerous to proceed onto. The grass had lost its luster as well as the bark on the trees. Fall season rains had brought out the ugly in many places.

Claire perused the grounds for him… she should have been accustomed to finding him, for she had visited him often. Yet, time after time, it seemed as if he moved places but Claire knew it was just her imagination. Claire pulled a red rose from her jacket, something that she found herself brining him every time she came. It was now tradition to exchange this flower, and the blood-red of its petals made the area look lively. The rocks look more vibrant, if that was even possible.

"There you are," She said to herself softly, barely a whisper to whomever might be listening. The hot tears were beginning to fall from her eyes and Claire tried to force herself to halt, crying would get her nowhere.

She twirled the stem in her fingers and let out a muffled sob, for if he heard her, he would have called her out. Asked her to stop for there should have been no reason to cry.

But now there was.

He couldn't tell her anything anymore for he wasn't here.

She knelt down into the soaking grass, her jeans absorbing the beaded water. She brushed rain from the petals of the red rose and set it upon Albert Wesker's grave.

"I think I let them lie to me, Albert."

_**So go on and throw me to the wolves my murderous angels. **_

_**Just lead me to the naked and vicious woods and run…**_

**A/N: BET YA DIDN'T SEE THAT ONE COMIN! HA! So, so sad though. I mean, to go through all of her turmoil just for the sake of a dead man… SO SAD! **


End file.
